Wants
by onesonglory33
Summary: Rewrite of Ch 27: Needs in Eclipse from Edwards POV. Bella doesn't stop him this time.


**Summary:** My version of Chapter 27: Needs in Eclipse from Edwards perspective. Beginning and end are based off of the actual text in the book but the middle is all mine.

**Note: **I don't own any of the characters, they are all Stephenie Meyers.

* * *

I was quiet as I ran. I was enjoying the wind on my face and knowing that Bella would now be safe. We could finally concentrate on us, something that never seems to happen. Bella had made me wonder about her today. She had suddenly had a change of heart about the marriage and I wanted to know why. 

I laid down next to her and took her hand. Our meadow was beautiful and serene as always. I stared into the sky, seeing the familiar grey above me. My thoughts shifted back to the same as while I was running. Why was Bella suddenly letting Alice have free reign? I laid there a moment longer, until my mind spiraled out of control. I had to know.

"August thirteenth?" I asked casually, not wanting to be too blunt.

"That gives me a month till my birthday. I didn't want to cut it too close."

I sighed. "Esme is three years older than Carlisle-technically. Did you know that?"

She shook her head. I didn't think she did.

"It hasn't made may difference to them."

Her voice was serene, "My age is not really that important. Edward, I'm ready. I've chosen my life- now I want to start living it."

I stroked her hair. "The guest list veto?"

"I don't care really, but I..." She hesitated. I waited, knowing she would eventually tell me. "I'm not sure if Alice would feel the need to invite...a few werewolves. I don't know if...Jake would feel like...like he _should_ come. Like that's the right thing to do, or that I'd get my feelings hurt if he didn't. He shouldn't have to go through that."

I laid there silent for a moment. She was staring into the distance and I was lost in thought.

Very quickly, I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her onto my chest. She let out a small gasp in surprise.

"Tell me why you're doing this, Bella. Why did you decide, now, to give Alice free reign?" I said, figuring it would be easier to find out what I wanted to know if I was direct.

She told me of the conversation she had with her father before going to see Jacob.

"It wouldn't be fair to keep Charlie out of this," she concluded. "And that means Renee and Phil. I might as well let Alice have her fun, too. Maybe it will make the whole thing easier for Charlie if he gets his proper goodbye. Even if he thinks it's much too early, I wouldn't want to cheat him out of the chance to walk me down the aisle." she grimaced at the words, then took another deep breath. "At least my mom and dad and my friends will know the best part of my choice, the most I'm allowed to tell them. They'll know I chose you, and they'll know we're together. They'll know I'm happy, wherever I am. I think that's the best I can do for them."

I held her face in my hands, searching it for a brief time. I'm not really sure what I was looking for. It was the same beautiful face I had come to love. She seemed so sure that this was best.

"Deal's off,"

"_What?_" she gasped. "You're backing out? No!"

"I'm not backing out, Bella. I'll still keep my side of the bargain.. But you're off the hook. Whatever you want, no strings attached."

"Why?"

"Bella, I see what you're doing. You're trying to make everyone else happy. And I don't care about anyone else's feelings. I only need _you_ to be happy. Don't worry about breaking the news to Alice. I'll take care of it. I promise she won't make you feel guilty."

"But I-"

"No. We're doing this your way. Because my way doesn't work. I call you stubborn, but look at what _I've_ done. I've clung with such idiotic obstinacy to my idea of what's best for you, though it's only hurt you. Hurt you so deeply, time and time again. I don't trust myself anymore. You can have happiness your way. My way is always wrong. So." I slightly shifted under her, squaring my shoulders. "We're dong it _your way_, Bella. Tonight. Today. The sooner the better. I'll speak to Carlisle. I was thinking that maybe if we gave you enough morphine, it wouldn't be so bad. It's worth a try." I gritted my teeth. I didn't want to see her have to go through that, even if she would be too drugged to remember it.

"Edward, no-"

I pressed my finger to her soft lips. "Don't worry, Bella, love. I haven't forgotten the rest of your demands." Those demands had tangled themselves into my brain. I couldn't forget them if I tried. She didn't know how much I wanted that also. Every time I was with her, I longed to press myself to that skin. I had fought with myself while she slept at night and decided that I would be able to fulfil her demands. She was right. I could never hurt her. I wouldn't allow myself to.

I pressed my lips to hers and tangled my hands in her silky brown hair. I could feel her confusion in her lips. Then surprise when she realized what I meant. She gripped onto me, breath already ragged, and pulled herself closer although I could feel the hesitation. I didn't need to be able to read her mind to know that it was an explosion of thoughts at the moment. She was probably arguing herself in circles about what was the right thing to do.

I rolled her over into the grass, knowing this would interrupt her thought process. It worked just as I had hoped. I could feel her melt below me, all hesitation gone. Just when I thought she had caved completely, it came back again.

She shook her head slightly and I moved lower to allow her to breathe. I began running my lips across her jaw and down her neck to her collar bone as she panted.

"Stop, Edward. Wait." She said very shakily.

"Why?" I whispered, lips barely leaving her skin.

"I don't want to do this now." She said with slightly more resolve.

"Don't you?" I said, knowing the answer. I smiled, feeling her pulse quicken under my lips. I moved my lips back to hers before she had a chance to deny it.

Very slowly she untangled her hands from my hair. They slid to my chest, lingering there for a moment. I could feel her hands push up on me, and lifted up, knowing that was what she wanted. As little as I wanted to move away from her, I did.

I looked her in the eyes, knowing the effect mine could have on her. I didn't want this to stop. I had never wanted her more. I had given myself more leeway then ever before and I didn't want to take it back. This was not a battle I wanted to lose, so I decided to play a little dirty.

"Why?" I asked. "I love you. I want you. Right now."

She stared at me speechless for a moment, and I decided to take my chance. I pressed my lips back to hers. Her body tensed for a second, before the last of her argument melted away and her body melded itself to mine. Quickly her hands found their way back to my hair. She pressed herself closer to me and deepened the kiss. I took this as her okay for me to move on and began to explore her sides with my hands.

Her heart raced as I slid my mouth to her neck, allowing her to breathe again. Her hands moved back to my chest. This time she didn't push me away, but began to fumble with the buttons on my shirt. Knowing how long it would take her to get all of them undone, I reached up and unfastened them myself. I shrugged out of the shirt and tossed it to our side. Bella's hands immediately found their way to my now bare skin. I let out a low purr as she explored the muscles of my chest. Her hands were so hot against my ice cold skin. The feeling was indescribable and I longed for more.

I brought my hand to the hem of her shirt and pulled it up, revealing the milky skin below. I tossed her shirt in the direction I had discarded my own, lips leaving hers for only a brief second. I pressed myself to her, finally getting the contact I longed so much for. She shuddered at the sensation. Her skin rose where we touched but she arched up, pressing for more. I happily obliged. Her skin felt like it was on fire against mine. I allowed her another breath as my hands wandered down her sides, thumbs brushing bra-clad breasts. She let out a soft moan at the touch; a sound that I had wanted to hear from her for so long. I craved to hear that sound again.

I moved my hand to her back and quickly unclasped her bra, tossing it with our shirts. I kissed my way away from her neck and paused for a second before teasing her nipple with my tongue. I was rewarded with the sound I wished to hear, much louder this time. Her hand clenched in my hair, as her breath grew steadily more ragged. I tortured her breast only a little longer before shifting further down.

I kissed just above her waistband as my hands made quick work of the button. Slowly I slid down her jeans and underwear, my eyes locked with hers. As I threw them to the side, she seemed to become aware of her nudity. Her cheeks blushed on top of their already flushed color, doing nothing for my control. I promptly freed myself of my now constricting clothing and made my way back on top of her. She startled slightly at the speed at which I returned, but melted immediately as I recaptured her lips with mine. I lifted my head enough to see her face and waited for her eyes to open and meet mine.

"Bella, love, are you ready?"

She nodded and pulled me back down to her. I could feel her nerves tense her body as she realized what was about to happen.

"Just relax Bella. Breathe. I promise I could never hurt you."

"I know."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Very slowly I pressed into her. I knew this part would probably hurt her, no matter how gentle I was. I didn't have experience in the matter, although I had seen the act in others heads many times over. I knew that was normal. I just hoped that the cold of my body would help soothe any pain she did feel.

I stayed very still after I slid all the way inside her. I let her adjust to the feeling and gave myself time to regain control. It took a staggering amount of energy out of me not to hurt her and I needed to take a second to build that back up.

I felt her body twitch slightly below mine and began to pull slightly out of her. Gently I pushed back in and a low moan escaped her lips. Words could not describe the feeling of being this close to her. I repeated the motion, letting out a growl from deep in my chest. Just then I felt the rain begin to fall. Small droplets played on my back, overloading my already heightened senses further. Bella didn't even seem to notice the rain, and if she did she was too far gone to care.

I fell into the rhythm of moving our bodies together until her body tensed and she screamed my name into the treetops. The sound alone could have pushed me over the edge. I had secretly wanted to make her scream my name. I wanted to hear it. I would never tell her that, of course, but she had already fulfilled my wish.

I collapsed on top of her breathless for a minute. When I had myself grounded again, I shifted to lie beside her. I wrapped her in my arms and listened to her heart slow back to a normal speed. By the time either of us moved, we were both fully drenched by the rain.

I felt her shiver slightly against me. "We should get you home," I said shifting to help her up, "and we should probably get you cleaned up before Charlie sees you." I played with a strand of her now soaked hair. There was a fine coating of mud on it, that I'm sure was repeated throughout her hair. She groaned as I pulled myself away from her and slowly rose to her feet.

"It's a good thing you're bulletproof. I'm going to need that ring. It's time to tell Charlie."

"I stared at her for a moment. "You still want to marry me?"

"Yes. It's the best resolution I can give Charlie and Renee I will not leave them without giving them that. I won't deny Alice her fun, if I'm having a wedding anyway. And I _will_ tie myself to you in every human way, before I ask you to make me immortal." She said with conviction.

I smiled, glad she would still be my wife. _Wife._ It sounded so good to my ears, even if it wasn't spoken. I reached into the pocket of the jeans that were now in my hands and found her ring. I slid it back onto her thin finger and kissed her lightly on the cheek. I couldn't help but smile at seeing it on her hand. Hopefully, that would be where it would stay for the rest of time.

* * *

**A/N:** I've been wanting to write this for a long time but just finally got around to it. I've been buried in school work for over a month and was sick, so this was pushed to the back of my mind. Procrastinating as always I decided to write it. I'm not completely satisfied with the very end, but oh well. Suggestions are welcome. Please review. Hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
